Mama
by Skittle Dog
Summary: One-shot. Song-fic. Drake's ponderings after Caine throws him into the radiation-infested mineshaft.


A/N: Just a little song-fic about Drake's thoughts as he "died" in Hunger. So yes, they're might be a few spoilers mixed in there. Personally, I love this song for Drake  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gone or "Mama" by My Chemical Romance in any way.

_Mama, we all go to hell  
Mama, we all go to hell_

Sometimes he had to wonder what his mother would think of him now. If she could see into the FAYZ, what would she think of her disturbed son?  
_  
I'm writing this letter and wishing you well_

It's too bad they screened their letters to home at Coates. The words he had to write to her once a month were far from the truth. Oh, how he would of wrote of the loathing he felt towards her for sending him to that wretched place. Instead, though, he always had to write "Love" at the closing.

_Mama, we all go to hell_

Love. Like he could ever harbor such a despicable emotion.

_Oh, well, now  
Mama, we're all gonna die  
Mama, we're all gonna die_

It was far too late now to be writing letters. Not that he particularly cared about his mother forever believing that he felt some kind of attachment to her. Mother didn't matter, not in this new hellhole of a world.

_Stop asking me questions, I'd hate to see you cry  
_  
Oh, God, if only she'd seen what he'd done. The shrieked inquires she would ask about his sadistic accomplishments. His mother's urgent, whispered voice played in his head, pleading with him to tell her why.

"Son, why?"

"How could you?"

"They were only children!"

_Mama, we're all gonna die_

Shark-like features twisted into an insane grin.

_And when we go, don't blame us, yeah  
We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah_

Loathsome thoughts ran through his twisted mind as he recalled the faces of those he despised. They'd all done their fair share of sinning, he'd see them again soon. Caine, Diana, Sam, Father, Mother and many, many more would join him one day. Every pain, every suffering he would endure, he hoped they would endure too.

_You made us, oh so famous  
We'll never let you go  
And when you go don't return to me, my love_

He knew what they all thought of him. That he was a monster, something evil to be abhorred. No longer in existence was there a townie or a follower of Caine who didn't want him dead.

Everyone hated him.

Even his mother. Not even she could love the sick, vile creature he had become. If he had made it out of the FAYZ he doubted he would have been welcomed back. But it's not like he was used to being welcomed anywhere.

_Mama, we're all full of lies  
Mama, we're meant for the flies  
_  
Yes, everyone hated him. And he hated them right back.

They were toys, playthings, in his mind. To make them scream, you just have to pull a few strings.

_And right now they're building a coffin your size  
Mama, we're all full of lies  
_  
Was his mother aware of the heartless demon she had created? In some place, wherever she was, did she feel a twinge every time he cracked his whip? He hoped so.

_Well Mother, what the war did to my legs and to my tongue  
You should've raised a baby girl, I should've been a better son_

He blamed his mother for this. It had been her horrid idea to send him to Coates in the first place. If it weren't for that witch, he wouldn't be where he was. If she hadn't forced him to play with his irksome neighbor, he'd have never pulled the trigger.

_If you could coddle the infection they can amputate at once  
You should've been, I could have been a better son  
_  
Still, though, it was his mother he longed for, those many months ago, as he lay in agony on the table. As she sawed through his burnt limb, he'd only wanted the comfort of his mother's embrace.

_And when we go, don't blame us, yeah  
We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah_

Thank God, the Darkness had destroyed those feelings when it gave him his whip.

_You made us, oh so famous  
We'll never let you go_

Cold, metal eyes blinked slowly in the darkness.

_She said, "You ain't no son of mine  
For what you've done they're gonna find  
A place for you, and just you mind  
Your manners when you go  
And when you go, don't return to me, my love"  
That's right_

She'd be ashamed, his mother, of what her darling son had become. A ruthless murderer, loved by none and despised by all. Hardly even her son anymore.

No, she'd never see her little boy grow up and graduate, get married, or have kids. Not like he'd planned to do any of those things anyway. Not really.

_Mama, we all go to hell  
Mama, we all go to hell  
It's really quite pleasant_

Her last vivid memory of her only son would be of him standing in a pool of another boy's blood, triumphantly holding a gun, shark-like smirk set firmly in place.

_Except for the smell  
Mama, we all go to hell_

The red coiled, taffy-like whip twitched halfheartedly.

_2 - 3 - 4  
Mama, mama, mama, oh  
Mama, mama, mama, mama!_

"Mother," he rasped aloud, "What would you say to me now?"

_And if you would call me your sweetheart  
I'd maybe then sing you a song_

In the picture-perfect ending, she'd run to comfort her troubled son and steal him away from the horror of the FAYZ.

Too bad, he was the horror of the FAYZ

_But there's shit that I've done with this fuck of a gun  
You would cry out your eyes all along  
_  
Mother would weep and cry at the sight of the lives he'd ended. The sight of the bullets and his whip ripping through skin to tear into vital organs. But it would be the glee and malice shining in her son's eyes as he inflicted the torture and pain that would put her over the edge.

_We're damned after all  
Through fortune and flame we fall_

Oh yes, he was certainly going down for what he did. He held few regrets in how he had spent his life.

_And if you can stay then I'll show you the way  
To return from the ashes you crawl_

However, he did regret, that Father and Mother would never see the fear and nightmares he had created. Or that they'd never get to taste the bite of his whip.

_We all carry on  
(We all carry on)_

But, he was certain, that he'd see them again.

_When our brothers in arms are gone  
(When our brothers in arms are gone)  
_  
With his fellow demons and tormented souls behind him, he would greet all of them at the gates of the underworld.

_So raise your glass high for tomorrow we die  
_  
He could hardly wait.

_And return from the ashes you crawl  
_  
Deep in a collapsed old mine shaft, a sandy-haired boy with a whip for an arm closed his tired, tortured eyes. Even the wicked heart of Drake Merwin succumbs to radiation poisoning.

A/N: Good? Bad? Meh? Feedback is loved!


End file.
